The propose of this project is to study the response of Community Mental Health Centers (CMHC) to community-wide crises. The study will focus on the CMHC's as institutions and analyze their response or lack of response with the aim of developing and testing alternative intervention strategies. The CMHC's will be studied in the light of the ongoing impact of court ordered desegregation in the city of Boston. We will examine, through interviews, questionnaires, and resource personnel, the role which CMHC's have played through the country in comparable community-wide crises. We will gather data relative to the behavior of the five CMHC's during the ongoing school desegregation crisis, including both official and unofficial activities on the part of their respective staffs.